How Does It Feel
by YouAndIAreForever
Summary: When Penn and Blake were together they often listened to D'Angelo when they slept together. What happens when his music is played years later; do old habits, die hard?


_Long time no see, huh? Warning. This is M for a reason ;)_

* * *

Blake gulped down another shot, and placed it on the passing white tray. The elegant waiters and waitresses travelling around the room picking glass after glass. She gripped her hands onto the hem of her skirt skimming it lower down her slim figure. The music in the room came to a violent stop, the room came to a halt as the confused guests twitched and their eyes jerked around the hall. A few minutes later, the slow sounds restarted, beginning a new track to the one previously. The song vibrated around the packed and steamy room, bouncing from ear to ear. Blake's eyes were on the ground when the sultry, deep song plummeted to her ears, quickly sinking into her system, the words rolling onto her tongue. She gulped, her eyes burned open wider as a small smirk swept over her lips. Blake tried to hold back a nervous laugh as her hand covered her mouth. _Have it your way and if you want you can decide._ Her eyes immediately danced over to Penn on the other side of the room, who looked just as terrified. His body stiffened, his eyes flickering about the floor, laughing softly to himself. He felt eyes burning into his back, causing him to turn slowly, his eyes carefully swimming around the room trying to find the target on his back. Their eyes met from either side of the swamped hall, locking from metres apart. She felt her heart jump to her throat, blood boiling in her stomach. Her teeth caught her lower lip, biting against the surface. The combination of the sultry words, wrapped around heated memories and his heady stare on her was making her hips twitch. Lust brewing in her stomach as her mind quickly clouded with desire. She tilted her head to the right indicating toward the nearest restrooms, her shining blue eyes aching for him to follow her. He swallowed back his conscience, his rational thoughts being abruptly peeled away by the hunger in his body. His breathing became heavy as he watched her sway into the distance, her sexy figure moving to the music.

His heart was racing as he smashed the door to the bathrooms open, finding her standing at the frame, her body unable to keep still from the anticipation infusing in her bones. Their bodies sprinted together like moths to a flame. She gripped her shaking hands around his neck, and assaulted his lips with hers. A loud moan erupted from her throat as she felt his lips move against hers. He grabbed at the back of her thighs, just below her ass; cupping the leather on her tight tan brown skirt. A breathy gasp poured from her lips as he lifted her from the floor, carrying them to the individual bathroom at the end. Twisting their bodies to fit through the gap in the door, slamming it behind them with his foot. Their tongues were rolling together as he fumbled at the lock on the door with his already sweaty palms.

The song still bounced around the walls of the restroom, an echoing playing after each beat. _Said I wanna know, how does it feel._ Her hands clawed at his hair as she reached for his lips again, sliding her tongue down his throat. Penn span Blake around and planted her on the marble counter, her legs still tied around his back. He pushed her body backwards, her head violently slammed against the wall at his forceful movements. His lips came crashing towards the nape of her neck, his tongue running against her hot skin. She tossed her head back moaning at his movements as her hands yanked at the hem of his white shirt, which was clinging tightly to his muscles. He removed his red lips from her neck as she frantically tossed his shirt onto the floor, falling into a crumpled heap. His hands launched at her waist digging his fingers into her skin as he ran the tight blue tank top up her chest and over her head. He pushed himself closer to the counter, desperately trying to reach more of her. Her consistent moaning sent shivers down his spine as his hands clawed at her bra clasp, fingers fumbling around it urgently. He yanked it off almost tearing it in the process as she quietly yelled his name. Her hands were jumping around his back feverishly; clinging at his sweaty skin feeling the muscles contract in her palms. His hands sprinted to the small of her back, hurriedly pulling the zip of her skirt down till it reached the bottom. He picked her up again, her head tossed backwards in pleasure as he dropped her on the floor. "Penn" she groaned into his neck, tongue gliding over the skin. He shoved her skirt off and tossed it to the ever growing pile on the floor.

She jumped back onto the cream counter, pressing her hot skin against the icy surface as she laid back along the length of it. Penn quickly clambered on top of her, his firm body pressing her harder against the counter; Blake's head almost falling into the sink at the end. _I love it when it comes inside you._ The counter wasn't long enough for their tall figures so Blake pressed her feet up against the wall, her sweaty feet immediately glued against the hard panels. His lips attacked the skin just above her breasts as she tore at his belt furiously, flinging it onto the pile; her hands frantically flying back to his pants. She urgently tugged them off, throwing her hands to claw at his back. He slammed his lips against hers as she lifted her long legs and gripped them around his waist. The soft, slow rhythm of the music still hummed around the restroom, rebounding from wall to wall, occasionally firing at their ears causing urgency to bubble furiously inside their heated bodies. _Said it's been on my mind._ Their tongues tangled together, frantically; his hands desperately tugged at her underwear, his palms brushing against her thighs in the process. He mumbled her name into her mouth as her hands fisted his thick hair. She found her body fidgeting against his, craving to have him inside of her. He ran his hands through her thick, blonde locks which were sprawled across the counter, flickers of light rays bounced onto the elegant strands as they swung with the movement of her head. He lowered his swollen lips to her nipples, his lips and tongue devouring them. Her body was tightening around him, his mouth and hands causing too much pleasure for her to control. His name spilled from her lips, a purr echoing in his ears. He removed his lips from her skin, clenching his jaw as he stared deeply into her eyes; her eyes exploring his flustered cheeks and pursed lips. Her hands placed tentatively on his upper back, resting just below his shoulders.

Their heated and hasty movements had stilled as they remained frozen on the now burning hot counter. Their matched breaths were heavy; their foreheads resting together, anticipation running ramped through their bones. _I wanna take the walls down with you._ The slow and stimulating music plunged to their insides like a hurricane causing a sudden burst of ferocity to stream through their blood. Hearts racing and chests heaving he pounded himself inside her, causing her to arc her head back in pleasure. She yelled out his name as he did so leading him to instantly assault her lips with his own to stifle her moans. His fingers gripped her waist as he continued to slowly thrust inside her. The fact they hadn't been together in almost three years made every touch more exhilarating and every sound vibrated from their lips more electric. Their tongues were battling together urgently as her fingers dented his skin. Her long, flowing legs were wrapped tightly around his back as she pushed him further into her. His fingers clenched at her thighs as he continued pumping himself inside her. A loud moan caught in her throat as his movements became more forceful; their bodies rocking together furiously, a friction arising between them and the marble counter. His fingertips were pressed firmly against her left thigh that was hooked tightly around his waist. He grunted as she rocked her hips against him, his body filled with pleasure after every second as they moved together urgently. Soft whimpers fell from her lips, which only urged him on further. She repeatedly bit his shoulder as her hands roamed his back. Her legs tightened around him as he filled her. The continuous pounding caused waves of heat to rip through her body. By now they were both groaning aggressively as they panted against each other's lips. "Penn" she gasped.

"Oh god, Blake" he whispered against her upper breasts, his lips trailing her skin. Immense levels of pleasure washed through their breathless bodies as their climax became inevitably closer.

The music that had been seeping through the restroom walls had evaporated and all that could be heard were there moans and pants that filled the heated room. Blake grabbed tightly at his wavy head of hair while her other hand clasped at his waist, feeling a climax rip through her body she breathed frantically against his lips that hovered just above hers; which occasionally brushed against each other as they paced on the surface. He thrusted into her one final time as he quickly followed her release with his own.

Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were glazed in sweat. Their heads were rested together, foreheads barely touching; eyes speaking words their lips could not utter as they were locked in a meaningful stare. Although in many ways it wasn't meaningful, because they both knew full well how it would end. He kissed her lips, slowly, tentatively, languorously. Their lips were pressed together ever so gently, a stark contrast to their rapidly beating heartbeats that pumped through their chests. They lay there for several minutes, letting the silence bathe in their surroundings; the feeling being surprisingly familiar. She looked up into those brown eyes of his that had so often made her whole body melt under his longing, hypnotic gaze. Tainted memories and wordless mumbles swam around the cramped restroom.

"I'm-" he stuttered, somehow trying to make sense of the last few minutes. Luckily it wasn't really necessary, they both knew what they'd done and neither of them were to blame. She aimed a half hearted smile in the direction of his face.

"Me too."

"No but I mean, I-" he paused for the second time, his head falling, eyes landing on her chest. "You're the one that's in...in a marriage, you know?" His eyes lifted up at the utterance of his last few words, meeting with hers again. A soft chuckle fell from her lips. She hated to admit it but she felt as though the inevitable had just happened. In a funny sort of way she had always envisioned this happening after their break-up. She'd never loved anyone like she loved Penn and oddly she always saw this coming, somehow. She tried to fight it, ignore it but a part of her always expected them to have another night together. Even if it might've been their last.

They both stood at the door, the entrance to normality. A world that would fight and tug at their regrets and mistakes; one that wouldn't let them get away with this, tonight. Eyes blazing and veins still soaring at their surfaces they stood locked in a magnetic stare. Sorrow, sympathy and a tinge of embarrassment etched to the lines of their faces. Neither knew what to say. And sometimes, there was nothing to stay. Sometimes you just had to look the other way, walk out of the hurricane that swept you into your former life and never look back. And so they did. Exiting through the door like two robots, they departed the bathrooms and separated into their distanced lives, fleeing from the night like two heated, lonely souls. Never knowing whether destiny would pull them back in.


End file.
